Ch. 284 - Hold the Line
Ch. 283 - Lead up to Fall Ch. 285 - Grateful Heart CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Science Weekend Travel to Season of Colors Find 12 hidden objects in Season of Colors 2. Red Leaves Place 4 Japanese Maple in Fall in the Garden 3. Chain of Command Return to Retiro Park Find 12 hidden objects in Retiro Park 4. Master and Commander Travel to Stanley Park Joggers Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Stanley Park Joggers Time Warp 5. Walk Among the Leaves Have 3 Fall Fence Walkway in the Garden Upgrade 1 Japanese Maple in Fall to Level 2 6. The Tight Ship Return to Market Hall Find 12 hidden objects in Market Hall 7. The Authority Travel to Fall Season Market Find 12 hidden objects in Fall Season Market 8. Testing Times Travel to Crafts for Fall Paradox Find 6 differences in Crafts for Fall Paradox 9. Thanksgiving Enroute Travel to Severine Fall Time Loop Match 12 details in Severine Fall Time Loop 10. Faded Wood Upgrade 1 Fall Fence Walkway to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Japanese Maple in Fall to Level 3 11. Autumn in America Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 284 scenes Have 1 Fall Season Barn in the Garden 12. Complete the Juicy Apples Collection Collect the Apple Baskets and place it in your Garden 13. Barn Find Upgrade 1 Fall Season Barn to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fall Fence Walkway to Level 3 14. Shades of Fall Upgrade 1 Fall Season Barn to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Fall Season Barn to Level 5 15. Build the Fall Season Market Complete the Fall Season Market Wonder 16. Trip to the Market Upgrade the Fall Season Market to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Season of Colors Earn 2 stars in Season of Colors! 3 Star Stanley Park Joggers Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Stanley Park Joggers Time Warp! 3 Star Fall Season Market Earn 3 stars in Fall Season Market! 3 Star Severine Fall Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Severine Fall Time Loop! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 284 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 284 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 284 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Science Weekend Ch.284/S.1 - Season of Colors Hey hey hey! How does spending a weekend at a cottage by the lake sound to you? It's fall season and you know what else can you do other than taking a bunch of pictures with fall foliage in the background? Let me guess, running experiments on the new Crystal Reactor? Exactly! And there is no place better than this to do it. You really want to work on Time Crystals now or would you prefer to go out with me and Lulu? Hey, you are messing with our plans, Megan! Fine. I'll call Quincy. He has the taste to appreciate the plan that I have. Quest:Chain of Command Ch.228/S.5 - Retiro Park The time has come to speak to Cross. This isn't going to be a conversation that I'll cherish. I presume you wouldn't be having any issues when it comes to working for me, Eleanor. Or is that assumption wrong? Partially. The correction being, that I don't work for you, Raymond. I work for the Time Society. Chain of command, Eleanor. We all work for someone. A Senior Time Agent of your experience and rank is being terribly underutilized at the moment, Eleanor. Let me guess, you find me to be a *perfect candidate* for a new job requirement in the Training Division. Aha! Surprised to see that youn ar still good in reading my mind. Which is why you should be making the moves with care and caution, Raymond. I'm well aware of his intentions. And if he thinks I'm going to fall for his tricks, he's so wrong. Quest:Master and Commander Ch.284/S.2 - Stanley Park Joggers Time Warp I was about to leave. And that's when the *Goatee* assigned a task to me. Is there something that I can help you with, Raymond? The task description was empty. I had sent a message to Enrique as well. Why isn't he here? He is ususally a bit late in responding to messages. Especially when occupied with his hobbies. We don't keep agents to be *occupied with their hobbies*, Quincy. I want him here. Now! Why is he shouting? It's not like there is an emergency situation at hand and Enrique is entitled to take some time off work. I hate this guy. I hate this guy! Quest:The Tight Ship Ch.205/S.1 - Market Hall Uh-oh! I'm going to be deep fried today. How bad is it? The worst part is that I've not had my one-on-one with Cross yet. I remember seeing you at the hangar, Enrique. But I guess that's the only time I saw you in the premises since taking over command. Congratulations, Raymond. You see, I was waiting for the turn to... Spare me the flattery, Mr. Manners. Consider this as the one-on=one and a strong reminder on being available at all times. I repeat what I've told everyone else in this team. I run a tight ship and if you aren't in line, I will make you walk the plank. Was he a pirate? *Tight ship*. *Walk the plank*. Might as well have said that he'll feed me to the Kraken. Best part? He didn't even tell us why he needed me and Quincy. Are all of us on the same page here? I don't see Cross making any fans or allies here. Quest:The Authority Ch.284/S.3 - Fall Season Market The boys are in trouble, right? I'll help them out as soon as I'm done here. Did he even tell them about the task? He kind of broke the rule himself ny not bothering to elaborate on the task assigned. If you ask me, I'd say that this is probably Cross trying to project his authority. We'll see more of these tantrums in the coming weeks. I really hope Cross doesn't mess up Thanksgiving. And for the first time, I don't feel like celebrating Thanksgiving at the Time Manor. Quest:Testing Times Ch.284/S.4 - Crafts for Fall Paradox The task description is up! Oh, now I know why Cross needed us to work together. It's an image enhancement job. Remember that picture of the Timeline Assassin? Cross thinks there is more to it than what meets the eye. I don't see any reason for this picture to be enhanced, Quincy. We can see his face clearly. But Goatee is of the opinion that the face is a holographic projection. I'll come up with something to recreate the actual face beneath the hologram. If it's a hologram in the first place. Why do I feel that this is a test? Are we still being interviewed for the Time Agent job all over again? Quest:Thanksgiving Enroute Ch.284/S.5 - Severine Fall Time Loop ot a great week for most of us. How about we shift the Thanksgiving dinner to a new location next week? I guess all of us need some peace of mind and a change of scene will help. I've some ideas. Let me speak to Lulu and we'll arrange this year's dinner. Are you in touch with Alistair? If yes, drop him an invite. This may sound weird to you. But I sort of miss having him around. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 284